TOW The Double Date
by 3dogs1451
Summary: This is a different way that Monica and Chandler's relationship could of been revealed in season 5. What happens when Rachel needs Monica to go on a double date with her? I'm not good with summaries, but read to find out :)


AN: This is a Mondler story based in early season 5 when no one knew about them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Friends or any of the characters. Please don't sue me.

Rachel sighed as she packed up her things for the day. It has been a long couple of weeks since London. She knew that Ross was in love and still married to Emily, but it still hurt her inside. She wasn't sure how much longer they were going to be married though because they haven't seen or spoken to each other since the wedding. She didn't want to wish anything bad on Ross. He was still her friend, but she couldn't help but wish that it was her he was in love with. As she went to leave for the day, her coworker came up to her, "Hey Rachel! I was hoping to catch you before you left" she said running to catch up with her.

"Oh hey Allison what's up?" Rachel forced a smile. She wasn't really in the mood to talk.

"I have a friend who I think you would really hit it off with if you are interested" she said smiling way too excitedly. Rachel mentally sighed, Allison was always trying to play matchmaker in the office. She was about to decline when Allison added, "Its okay if you don't want to, I just noticed you've been upset the last couple of weeks and I thought that maybe you could use some cheering up. He's a really great guy". Rachel sighed. She really was a nice girl and she didn't want to be a jerk. It was only one date after all. Besides Monica was right, she did need to get back out in the dating world.

"That sounds great Allison. I would love to" Rachel replied with another forced smile. "Really? That's great! I'll set it up! Have a great night Rachel" she walked away.

Rachel walked into her apartment later that night and found her roommate sitting at the table. She sat down next to her and put her head on the table. "Okay, what's wrong?" Monica asked her sending her mood.

"It's just one of my coworkers set me up on a blind date and I can't get out of it. I really hate blind dates" Rachel responded barely looking up from the table.

"Blind dates aren't always that bad" Monica said, trying to make her roommate feel better.

"But most are" Rachel complained.

"Why don't you get someone to double date with you. That way if the guy is a total dud you won't be completely trapped" she suggested.

"That's a great idea! You can double date with me" Rachel perked up.

"No way, I didn't mean me. Besides I don't have a boyfriend or anything" she laughed nervously. Chandler would not be happy if Rachel made her double date with some guy. She wouldn't be either. They had only been going out for a few weeks, but she couldn't imagine being with anyone else, and she didn't want to.

"That's okay, you can take Joey or Chandler and pretend they are your date. Plus that way I have two friends there" Rachel replied liking her solution. Monica thought for a minute. That could work. She would be able to help out her friend and get to go on a date with Chandler without any suspicion.

"I don't know Rach" Monica replied trying not to sound too eager. "Please Monica! I would love you forever" Rachel pleaded.

"Fine, but you owe me" Monica conceded.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Rachel hugs her excitedly.

Later that night Monica was laying next to Chandler in his bedroom. She was tucked into his side with his arm draped over her shoulders. She smiled to herself. She loved being with him. He made her feel safe and happy. "Chandler, are you awake?" Monica asked softly. She received a soft mumble in reply. "Rachel asked if we would go on a double date with her and some guy her friend set her up with this weekend" Monica explained to her half asleep boyfriend. He shot up in surprise.

"Do you mean she knows about us? How, when? Does Ross know? Does he want to kill me? He does doesn't he" Chandler began to freak out.

"Woah Chandler relax. She doesn't know that we are dating. She just wants someone to come with her on her blind date so she isn't stuck alone with him. She wants us to pretend to be a couple" Monica explained while rubbing Chandler's arm to get him to calm down.

"So let me get this straight, we are supposed to pretend to be a couple for Rachel's date while pretending not to be a couple in front of Rachel, while we really are in a relationship?" Chandler tried to rationalize the logistics of this plan.

"Pretty much"

"Did you think this through?" Cha sled questioned.

"Somewhat, but not really" Monica admitted.

"Okay this is too much for tonight. We'll figure it out in the morning" Chandler said kissing her and closing his eyes.

"Good idea" Monica laid back down. She began to think about the plan. It would be okay. They have been able to hide it so far. What could go wrong?

AN: That's the first chapter. Let me know if you guys want me to continue the story. The next chapter will be the date so it will be longer. Thanks for reading please review! :)


End file.
